polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Englandball
|founded = 927 AD - Present 1 May 1707 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Englandball |predicon = Kingdom of England |image = IMG 213511056504815.jpeg |caption = I WON THE CRICKET WORLD CUP 2019! |government = Parliamentary monarchy |language = English |type = Néo-8ball Pakistanian Germanic Brythonic Celtic (Cornwall) |capital = |affiliation = |religion = Christianity : Anglicanism (mainly) : Catholicism (minority) |friends = (sometimes) (sometimes, rival) Indiaball (Usually) Nephew. 3ball Netherlandsball Belgiumball Italyball Scandinavia |enemies = (sometimes, rival) Separatist Brother (IT DOESN'T EVEN OWN ANY LAND!!!!) Eliminated me from the World Cup semifinal! Half-Uncle Eliminated me from the Women's World Cup semifinal! Indiaball (Sometimes, rivals) Hey, kid, my tea is better than yours! Name Stealer |likes = the (Give Me Devolution), parliaments, ☕ TEA!!! (a lot), ⚽ football, the idea of bringing the world cup home (to him), Eddsworld, Anglo-Saxonism |hates = be called of city, be called a state, having no parliament, Jake Paul, Nick Crompton, It's Everyday Bro |intospace = yes, because UK can and he is part of uk |bork = Wot Wot, Parliament Parliament |food = fish and chips, ☕ TEA!!! (stolen) |notes = Blasted by Croatiaball! (male version) Blasted by USAball! (female version) }} Englandball is my city one of the four entities of UKball and also its main part. It is usually mischanged with this latter. It is more populated and richer than Scotlandball and Walesball. He is a part of the island (which is technically an archipelago due to islands like Orkney) of Great Britain (which composes of Englandball, Scotlandball and Walesball) as well as the old Roman territory of Britannia or Britian as the landmass is (though most don't know and think that Britain and Great Britain are the same) called (composing of Englandball and Walesball). Great Britain/Britain are by some mistaken as countries (in particular Americaball who doesn't even know the difference between Great Britain, Englandball and UKball) though this isn't true so Great Britainball and Britainball are geographical locationballs (like Siberiaball). He is also in a little known and generically named legal union called England and Wales, which is composed of (surprise surprise) Englandball and Walesball. Englandball has been the long suffering neighbour of Scotlandball, Irelandball and Franceball while Walesball is his plaything for when he gets tired of playing with the others. While Scottish independence is dying an independence movement in England is rising due to his frustration of lacking a parliament. In reality he would rather stay in UKball but very much wants a parliament. Like how Scotland has William Wallace, England also has his own Celtic hero named Boudicca. History Before 927, England wasn't a united entity but instead a mix of different Anglo and Saxon petty kingdoms. After 866 there was a period of Danish vassalization called Danelaw. In 1066, Duchy of Normandyball conquered the Kingdom of Englandball and Installed A New Leader. England got involved in the religious wars between the protestants and the catholics. In 1547, Henry VIII passed away which eventually lead to Bloody Mary come on the throne. She slaughtered protestants. This made the people unhappy and Elizabeth I came to the throne where she killed a few catholics because they were causing problems. She had a few wars against Spanish Empireball. In those wars, Spain's armada was destroyed by a heavy storm but then she launched her own armada which also failed. She executed mary, queen of scots in 1587 which made Spanish Empireball even more unhappy. Then, she founded the East India company in 1600, just before she died in 1603. As she never married and had no biological children, she left the throne to the king of Scotland, James, who became James VI of Scotland and James I of England. In the following years, England secures his grip on North America, which would lead to future conflicts with rival empires. The moment when England became a region is in 1707, with the Acts of Union, where Kingdom of Scotlandball and Kingdom of Englandball joined into UKball, signed by Queen Anne. actually is of Kingdom of Great Britain but... oh shut up. During the Brexit referendum, may people in him and Wales didn't really know what the EU was and were lied to about the affects of leaving it. While Scotland an d Northern Ireland knew more about what the EU was and were safe from these lies, poor England and Wales fell for them. Both then regretted it after doing research but now that the EU is going to ruin the internet, all four of them are contemplating leaving. That is at least until this is sorted out. Counties England is filled with so many counties that it almost seems like people like their counties more than the whole union (such as Cornwall, Yorkshire, Norfolk, and the scum Suffolk) this is their parallels of European nations: * Bedfordshireball - San Marinoball * Berkshireball - Denmarkball * Bristolball - Icelandball * Buckinghamshireball - Switzerlandball * Cambridgeshireball - Belgiumball * Cheshireball - Luxembourgball * Cornwallball - Portugalball * Cumbriaball - Netherlandsball * Derbyshireball - Swedenball * Devonball - Latviaball * Dorsetball - Lithuaniaball * Durhamball - Luxembourgball * East Sussexball - Polandball * Gloucestershireball - Finlandball * Greater London - Franceball * Greater Manchester - Italyball * Hampshireball - Liechtensteinball * Herefordshireball - Irelandball * Hertfordshireball - Bosnia and Herzegovinaball * Norfolkball - Romaniaball * Suffolkball - Moldovaball * Yorkshireball - Germanyball Relationships * UKball - Why no good bloody parliament thief! Give me my independence! Or just a parliament and I'll be fine. * Alentenjo My girlfriend. She's a region of Portugal. She once had her own devolution, but now she doesn't (just like me). * Scotlandball - Brother. You don't I get a parliament like you? * Irelandball - Thinks starving him was my intention. Relies on me very much though. * Sealandball - YOU DONT HAVE ANY LAND, IT TAKES A FEW HELICOPTERS AND BOATS JUST TO “INVADE” YOU! But don’t tell anyone that I recognize you, it will be embarrassing if you will. * Spainball - 1588 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE, YOUR ARMADA SUX. Now instead of being rivals as empires, she is my enemy on soccer football. But now we kind of get along. I think she and dad are together. * Franceball - STOP INSULTING ME. But we were allies in WW2 so we ok. * Walesball - My Brother * Nordic Bros - Best friends now BUT I'LL NEVER FORGET THE VIKINGS !!! * EUball - Look I can't stay with you if you put in these upload filter laws,(afæran) I first regretted Brexit but now that your doing this I just can't be a part of you for now. I'll return when you repeal this law but for now I must leave. Hope you can survive that law. How to draw Draw Englandball is very simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a red+ cross # Draw the eyes and you've finished. # Optional: bowler hat, umbrella, monacle Gallery United Kingdom - PB COMPETITION.png Ob3uq0id2e631.png|Patriam Magi Malta Magica (artist: hasuminskaya) ZlN6dwW.png|credit from An_AMRAAM Ek6gbma.png|credit from Katalpa Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) Great_Britan_and_Polska.png 2F50492C-C0F2-4AF4-93AC-15652E3DAC17.png VPKJMw2.png RUnSA6V.png Englandball.png Battle of Dunkirk.png MnpH0hG.png 941.png 5ovcaiqlt3121.png 12932554 1710271839186504 2194951082687558245 n.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 06y918q14m601.png UP3XIWN.png RXyEA7l.png JtuypR8.png E56Yu6W.png Social Outcasts.jpg WalesvsEngland&Ireland.png HugBVAZ.png|It's bra KSmkGGR.png 84wEmWH.png A7T3xBM.png Titanic.jpg Pansy.png 1c6iNhJ.png njUKIYd.png 'gqxr9g0.png Freedommmm.jpg vsz3ohI.png Qp7q7fb.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png 'r0p97FV.png 'tyYE85V.png Pz0tddP.png C9IhiuN.png Filming in Romania.png Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg Food.png More Sunni.png QFuZ1sU.png GJ3e4EU.png QD6gLDt.png England.png England_past_and_England_Now.png Polandball_Map_of_England.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Best Destination.png Its Yours.jpg Canada's Club.png Good at Squash.png Making the Flag.jpg Bdo4HmQ.png BdAwLb3.png A9468A23-883D-4D7D-B45A-8242FE905D1A.jpeg England_makes_the_tudor_rose.png Ji0izrwef9qx.png Byz-Celts.png es:Inglaterraball fr:Angleterreballe sco:Englandball zh:英格兰球 Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:Red White Category:Englandball Category:UKball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Tea Category:Chocolate Category:Beer Category:Cross Category:Germanic Category:Celtic Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Monarchy Category:World Cup Host Category:Countryballs Category:World Cup Participants